


It's you and me, always

by Ilovechips4ever



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovechips4ever/pseuds/Ilovechips4ever
Summary: It's been one year since the dragons all left for the Hidden World and yet, some still have troubles accepting being separated from their human. It is even harder for a certain Night Fury. Seeing this, his mate wants to help him. But what can she do? One-shot.





	It's you and me, always

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. How are you? Me, I'm fine. Writing this made me think about the upcoming short HTTYD: Homecoming. Fun fact, I already saw it (in Spanish which I don't understand but still).I won't say anything to avoid spoilers since I know it was only out in Latin America.
> 
> I hope you will like this one-shot. And if you don't know my other Httyd english story HTTYD 3: the last adventure, don't hesitate to check it out. And don't hesiate to leave a comment and click on the kudos and hits buttons.
> 
> Have fun.

At the center of the dragon's world, there is a deep silence. It is the middle of the night as revealed by the light of the giant crystal, also called the King's Island, which rise and fall just like the sun in the human's world. Above the King's Island, hanging down from the underground world's roof, there is a smaller crystal. A spacious cave can be found at the top, filled with plants and crystals on the walls. This cave is now the home of the Alpha, his mate and their future hatchlings.

At the end of the cave, in a nest made of rocks and plants, laying down on her belly and surrounded by her tail sleep the Queen of dragons, known to the humans as the Light Fury. She stirs in her sleep, with a groan she rolls over wanting to snuggle against her mate, but only find void. Opening her eyes, she sees he isn't here. Standing up, she realises he isn't in the cave at all. That's odd. She sniffs the nest. Since they live here, their scent is everywhere, but it's stronger when they are present or were recently. Yet, the scent she catches is quite weak and leads toward the exit. He's been gone for some time already. It is unlikely he left just to relive himself otherwise he would have already come back.

Intrigued and curious, she stretches her body, walk to the exit, open her wings and jump. Immediately, she feels the air push against her wings. She stabilizes her flight and flies over the vast space surrounding the King's Island and reaches the mushroom forest. She roars, calling her mate. No Answer. Most dragons are asleep, except those nocturnal like Speed Stingers. She even spots a pack of these dragons in the forest, but still no sign of her king. She doesn't need more to understand.

With a sigh, she leans left and fly toward a path between two cliffs. The Light Fury knows where her mate is, because it isn't the first time he goes there. She never showed it, but his attitude starts to worry her. Exciting the rocky path, she arrives in the nesting grounds where most females lay their eggs and make them hatch. Large columns of rocks standing from the ground to the roof are illuminated par luminous plants. On it, you can see mothers of all species sleeping next to their eggs. Quickly, the color of the Light Fury's scales change, becoming blue with shining spots everywhere on her body. This phenomenon always amused her. She sees it has another proof that dragons belong there and not within the human's world. She crosses the nesting grounds silently and enter another somber path in the rock. Her scales regain their bright white color as she flies over a river leading to the gigantic underground caldera. At the top, there is a hole by which the ocean flow, creating a massive circular waterfall. This is the principal entry to the human world. Flapping her wings strongly, she flies toward the hole, blinded by the water and the sound of water falling. Nonetheless, she reaches the human's world without any risk. Above her, the infinite sky is illuminated by little lights that are impossible to count and the huge blue sphere. There is almost no clouds and the sound of the waterfall is still very loud. All around, rocks come out of the vast ocean. She flies over them until she spots a black form laying down on one of the rocks. She almost didn't see him because of his scales black as the night.

Silently, she lets the wind bring her close and land behind the King of Dragon, the very last Night Fury. His ears lift up and he turns his head, his bright green eyes shining in the night. He's surprised to see his mate here. It didn't think she would find him here. The Light Fury flatten her ears, upset he could think that. The Night Fury put back his head on his paws, looking out toward the horizon while the Light Fury walk toward him.

They only met last summer, but they know each other so well that she has no problem guessing why he is here. She looks at her mate's tail where his fake tailfin made by his human replace the one he lost, allowing him to fly for their greatest pleasure. She can't understand how, but after more than a year that fake tailfin still works and hasn't a single scratch or burn. That fake tailfin is also important for her mate because it reminds him of his human. They both know he and the other dragons who lived with humans don't regret the choice they made. He is happy here with her. Yet, there will always be that little hole in his heart. A hole made by the absence of his best friend, his Hiccup. It is not the first time the Light Fury catches him moping. Even if his bond with his human can be seen as strange, she understands what they shared and why. She hoped that with time, he would move on, like the other dragons did. Obviously, she was wrong.

The Night Fury still is looking at the horizon when the Light Fury has an idea. She takes a few steps back, crouch on the ground and raise her tail, looking at her target. Her mate is very playful, so nothing better than a game to cheer him up. She jumps on his tail, surprising him. He then growls, not in the mood for that. Wanting to coax him to play, she swaps at his tail with her paws. He stands up and roar. She roars back, having never liked to be roared at. Frustrated, he turns around and goes lay down on the other side of the rock. She blows smoke from her nostrils. Why does he have to be that stubborn? Can't he just move on? His human probably did it. He must have a mate, offspring, lead his people. Unless something happened to the human or his home. It could be if they encountered other humans who hate dragons. Could it…could it be this? Does her mate feel bad because he doesn't know what became of his human?

The Light Fury looks at her mate. It's certainly that. He is very protective, especially with her and his human. She looks toward the horizon, in the direction of the island where his human lives. It is dangerous and risky, but it is the only way to know. She calls her mate. His ears perk up, but he doesn't respond. So, she opens her wings and takes off. The sound of her flapping wing attracts the attention of the Night Fury. Seeing her fly away from the entry of their world, he stands up and call her. The Light Fury stops, looks at him, the horizon then him again. The meaning of this is clear. The Night Fury is so excited by the idea of seeing Hiccup that he instinctively opens his wings. Nonetheless, he doesn't take off. He can't neglect the risk of being seen or attracting the attention of bad humans. He would never forgive himself if something happens to his mate, the love of his life. It would be best if he goes alone, his black scales giving him the perfect camouflage in the night. However, the Light Fury is determined to help him. In the end, the temptation is too strong. He takes off and the two dragons fly toward the horizon.

They fly just above the water, so there is less risk of being seen. The Night Fury can't help but worry seeing how his mate white scales make her perfectly visible. He coos, expressing his worries to her. She fires a plasma blast who explodes in front of her and fly directly in the middle of it and then disappear, her scales becoming invisible when heated. However, the heat will dissipate eventually, and the sound made by plasma blasts isn't discreet. The Night Fury can only hope everything will be fine. Luckily for them, the island on which his human built his new village isn't far. The moon almost completed her journey in the sky when they finally see it. The Night Fury becomes excited and accelerate, followed closely by the Light Fury who is becoming visible again. They stay close to the water until they reach the cliffs surrounding the whole island and land under the first trees they see.

There aren't any sounds except those made by insects. Everything is dark and a gentle breeze moves the branches and grass. Silently, the two dragons move forward into the forest. Not taking any risk, the Light Fury stay visible. Both didn't spend a lot of time on this island, but they know it enough to find the way to the human camp. They reach the top of a slope, to see that the camp isn't a camp anymore but a whole village. Quite unique with wood constructions disposed there and there with forms resembling dragons everywhere. While moving to the right, the Night Fury see a house built higher than the others and bigger too. In humans' village, those houses belong to the chiefs so it must be the one of Hiccup. With discretion only Furies can master, they walk closer and climb into a huge tree overlooking the house when they hear voices.

"I love how you built your new village."

The dragons hide behind the leaves of the branches. A group of five humans then arrives, walking toward the house. In the front, the Night Fury sees Hiccup. He's here. He can't restrain a little purr, but his mate shows him her teeth, reminding him they must stay hidden and silent. Alongside Hiccup is Astrid, his mate (or at least he hopes they finally became mates). Behind them is Heather, one of their old friends who live far from here and two male humans he doesn't recognise.

"Thanks Heather," he hears Hiccup says. "Fishlegs and I worked hard on the plan, especially for the architecture and decorations."

The Light Fury doesn't understand what they say, but the Night Fury does. He learnt the human language when he lived with Hiccup. Something only he can brag about it even if it's not his style.

"I see you've put a lot of efforts on the dragon's representations," the first unknown male says.

"Yeah," the second adds. "When we see how you honor them, it's hard to believe you don't know where they went."

Hiccup and Astrid turn around.

"Excuse me, are you saying we are liars," she asks coldly.

The two males stop, surprised and somewhat scared by Astrid cold glare.

"Wh…What? No, we would never say that."

"It's just that you are the last one to have seen them and the story you tell are strange. A lot of people are asking questions. Some even started looking for them."

The Light Fury look at her mate, worried by the tone of the human's voices. Him too isn't sure what will happen next. He raises his head a little above the leaves to have a better view. At this moment, Hiccup puts his hand on Astrid's shoulder to calm her down before looking at the two males. When he speaks, it is with calm and authority.

"We understand your perplexity, but I can assure you we didn't lie. No one knows where the dragons went, not even our allies who had dragons of their own. What use would it be for them to hide if anyone knows where to find them? So, I ask you to spread the word to these people and warn them. Do not provoke us on that subject. Now, I bid you good night, chiefs."

The two males murmur something before walking away. Hiccup then let out a long sight, like a child who just realised he's done something dangerous.

"Impressive, your becoming better at this," Heather congratulates him before continuing on a lower tone. "But seriously, between you and me, you guys really don't know where our dragons are?"

Hiccup and Astrid look at each other before responding no and that they're sorry. They say goodbye and Heather walks away while Astrid walk toward the house. Strangely, Hiccup stay where he is, looking up at the sky.

"Hiccup?"

"Sorry. It's just…I don't like lying to Heather, or our other friends."

"I know. Me neither. But we must remember why we are doing this. Why we let our dragons go in the first place. Our world still hasn't changed."

"And it probably won't change before our death. (sight) Do you sometime ask yourself what are they doing? If they're okay? Me, I continuously ask myself what happened to Toothless. If he forgot about me."

Astrid looks at her feet while Hiccup look back at the sky. The Night Fury can't help but feel his human sadness. If only he could show himself, jump on him to play and go flying together as one. However, despite how much he wishes things to be different, he and his mate must stay hidden. There is too much at stake, sadly.

"I'm sure they're living their life happily and tranquil," Astrid answers. "Toothless too. I doubt they forgot about us. At least, not all of them, I hope. They must certainly be sleeping at this time of the night. And we should do the same, especially you who worked non-stop all day. Come on and faster than that."

"Ok, ok" Hiccup says laughing as he dodges Astrid raised fists.

Hiccup then takes her in his arms. They kiss, and smiles at each other before going inside their house. Soon after, no more sound is heard, and no one is in sight. The Light Fury then grunt, telling her mate it is now safe to leave. The Night Fury take a last look at the house where Hiccup is before following her. They get down from the tree and walk discreetly in the forest toward the cliff where they landed when they arrived. There, they jump and fly just above the water (again) toward the dragon's world.

The Light Fury then looks at her mate who coos, happy to have seen his human at least once even if he couldn't interact with him. Their humans didn't forget about them. He hopes that, one day, he will be reunited with Hiccup and they will fly together again. But for now, he is happy to know him happy and well.

The Night Fury then flies under his mate and licks her chin, thanking her. She nuzzles her nose lovingly against his, a gesture that he returns with love and affection. The sun is already rising when they reach the entry of their world. They dive inside it without any hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think of this? Did you like it? I will be happy to know your opinions about my one-shot.
> 
> Have a nice day and until next time.


End file.
